mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
playthrough notes *Stoltz Beer is in mafia iii, ads heard on radio. Tagline, "Stoltz, it's in the water" *Nicki Burke lesbian, girlfriend is Darlene. *Blue line above mini map is tac-vest condition. *Earl Wilson, police chief *Burke has liver cancer, has 6-8 months to live. *Tip: Reloading a checkpoint while at a safehouse (racket you own etc.) will repair car and restock all weapons, tac-vest and medicine cabinets. **will also spawn you at nearest safehouse with your car Second Playthrough Notes First mission: The Home Fires Burn :Mission "Why Take The Chance" **Feb 27, 1968, (Mardi Gras) **starts bayou fantom *pick up the keys *get in the truck *drive to fed reserve, downtown :Mission "This changes everything" *enter the fed res. *pick up the money *follow the guard *place the money on the table *take out the burner guard *deal with the guards *enter the vault *defend giorgi *pry open the armory gate Flashback: one week earlier :Mission "A taste of the action" *drive to sammy's bar *talk to sammy *go to bed *talk to sammy and ellis :Mission "Go Down on their own" *follow father james *serve the gumbo *kill the Haitians :Mission "Nevr going to be over" *swin to the dock *find Baka *confront Baka *get to ellis *drive to sammy's *Mission "...Time to make a change" *drive to the Retrousse yacht club (fricso fields) *talk to security *meet giorgi Flash forward back to fed res job :Mission "still pull this off" *kill the guards *regroup with giorgi *defend giorgi *get to the vault *get to the boat :Mission "Damn if this ain't a gas" *escape :Mission "...A friend in jesus" (french ward) *find a payphone *call sammy *get to the getaway car Next Chapter Thicker than Blood :Mission "Somethin' I've got to do" *get into donovan's car *drive to sammy's *enter sammy's *retrieve your gear :Mission "That's the plan, padre" *discuss potential assets with donovan Next chapter The Way of the Flesh Delray Hollow :mission "Old Times' sake" *wait for the Haitians *get inside *interrogate the Haitian *Go to the pierced heart voodoo shop *find a way inside *search the pierced heart *wait :Mission (or racket?) Prostitution (pearla's nighclub) *talk to the voice *free the strung-out girls **talk to sheila **Theresa Mayeux **Debrah Rouquette **Lucy Doussan *talk to donovan (get gear, portable radio) *return to the voice *kill merle's pimps **Dirty Gert Delong **Rooster Desaulniers *track down and kill dixie patrols *return to the voice *Kill merle jackson :Mission (or racket?) smack (first baptist church) *wait for donovan *wiretap first baptist church *interrogate charlies puchers *destroy charlies herion *kill charlies enforcers **doug hatchet marcheti **deacon caruso *talk to donovan *confront four finger charlie kincaid (afrer Pray on the way up) :Mission Friends like these *talk to donovan **(take one or both dossiers, the opens up two more chapters, see below) Next Chapter Delray Hollow Pray on the Way Up :Mission Kill ritchie doucet *talk to cassandra *go to baron saturday's *find ritchie *chase down ritchie *confront ritchie :mission "that goes both ways" *talk to cassandra (back to The Way of the Flesh above) Next Pointe Verdun (moonshine and protection rackets) The Blade Stained Red :mission "cut and run" *pick up dossier *talk to Burke *try the back door *drive (like a madman) *stop the car and get out :mission "a nation once again" *meet Burke (Vehicle deliver opens up} :Mission Moonshine *talk to nicki burke (Mission Protection opens up) *interrogate bootleggers *Kill beavers' enforcers **dean dini barbaro **Caesar De Angelis *destroy moonshine camps **steal map to moonshine camps **west camp still *east camp still *locate and destroy moonshine trucks *rob the cop bar *talk to nicki *confront carl bevers :Mission Protection *Talk to bear donnelly Next River Row Work the man who bleeds :Mission "We Partners Now?" *Pick up the dossier *Head to Vito's Optional Chapters Delray Hollow Emmanuel Lazare? :Mission "are we cool" *talk to Emanuel (need to figure out how to deal with these, chapter name Emmanuel Lazare?) Category:Site Administration Category:Policy